


Get Into It

by elbowrocket



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M, Relation Etablie, du fluff, et de la forêt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowrocket/pseuds/elbowrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les fringues du Visiteur puent. Raph aimerait bien qu'il s'en débarrasse. Genre qu'il les brûle. Qu'il les enterre. <br/>Ou peut-être juste qu'il en change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xupz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xupz/gifts).



> Plus ou moins la suite de You are the heart beating inside. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'autre pour lire celle-ci.   
> Raph et Renard sont déjà ensemble.   
> Titre inspiré d'une chanson éponyme des Strypes. Merci de m'aider à écrire, les gars.  
> Encore une fois, cadeau pour Xupz, parce qu'il n'y a personne que j'aime briser comme toi, bro.

– Bon, alors, voilà c’qui va s’passer, commença le visiteur en se jetant sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Raph, tu vas te planquer dans un buisson. Quand elle passe, tu sors, tu essayes de l’attaquer. Moi, j’arrive par derrière et je l’assomme. Henri pendant ce temps-là tu bricoles sa bagnole et tu défonces l’autoradio. Mais tu le défonces, mais bien, tu vois. T’y vas et tu…

Il fit de violents mouvements de bras pour démontrer sa volonté, renversant au passage une partie de sa bière sur son pantalon. 

– Ah merde, dis donc, mon pantalon tout propre.  
– Ça c’est ton pantalon propre ? intervint Raph.  
– Ben ouais, il sort de la machine.

Raph jeta un regard dégoûté au chiffon qui couvrait les jambes du visiteur. 

– Mais genre, t’as compris le principe du lavage ou juste tu le mets dedans et t’attends ? Parce que ça se fait pas tout seul, hein.  
– Dis donc, Raph, tu peux arrêter de me prendre pour un débile deux minutes et on retourne au plan, s’il te plaît ? Un peu de sérieux ? Bon, alors, je disais, Henri, tu… Raph, j’apprécie l’attention, mais peut-être pas tout de suite.

Raph lui jeta un regard noir en cessant de le renifler. 

– Comment ça se fait que tu pues ?  
– Alors là, pompon sur la Garonne, mec. Je pue pas, je sens le mâle. J’suis désolé si c’est pas une odeur à laquelle t’es habitué.

Renard adressa une moue hilare à Henri, qui les observait par dessus son café. 

– Non mais sans déconner. On a fait une machine avec tes fripes, là, ça devrait plus sentir le cadavre moisi et le vomi de clodo, normalement, répondit Raph en l’ignorant totalement. Il va falloir qu’on les jette, en vrai.  
– Je jette pas mes fringues et est-ce qu’on peut, s’il te plaît, retourner au plan ?! DONC, Henri, tu défonces sa...  
– Non, mais, juste on règle ça et ensuite on peut retourner à ton plan. Pourquoi tu veux pas jeter tes fringues ?  
– Parce que, Raph, articula Renard en imbibant son prénom de sarcasme, j’en ai pas d’autres.

Il écarta les bras de façon grandiloquente, comme s’il annonçait une grande vérité tacite de l’Univers, avec un regard provocateur envers Raph. Celui-ci leva une main en signe de reddition. 

– Ceci dit, c’est vrai qu’elles ont fait leur temps, marmonna Henri, faussement innocent, derrière sa tasse de café.

Renard et Raph fixèrent Henri. Il entreprit de souffler bruyamment sur son café avec une nonchalance presque réelle.

 

––

Les jours de pluie avaient rendu le sous-bois dans lequel ils se cachaient humide et inconfortable. 

– Putain de nature de merde, j’suis trempé, se plaignit Raph. J’ai niqué mes baskets, en plus.  
– Ben c’est ça aussi d’avoir des fringues fragiles, répliqua Renard, qui faisait mine d’être intensément concentré sur ce qu’il voyait dans ses jumelles.  
– Tu veux jouer à ça, maintenant ?

Renard baissa ses jumelles. 

– Tu parles de sexe, là, ou pas ?  
– Quoi ? Mais, non !

Renard se reporta sur ses jumelles tandis que Raph ajoutait plus bas :

– Pas ici, en tout cas.   
– Roh, ça va, hé. Une fois, je l’ai fait dans le…, Renard s’interrompit devant le regard assassin de Raph. Ouais, non, c’était naze de toutes façons. Bon, elle arrive, cette buse ?!  
– Sachant que ça fait quarante-cinq minutes qu’on est vautrés là comme des cons, j’espère bien, ouais.  
– Y’a des sacrifices à faire pour le bien de l’Humanité. Et des fois, c’est ton confort que tu dois sacrifier.  
– Pourquoi on sacrifie toujours des trucs à moi et jamais des trucs à toi ?  
– Genre quoi ?  
– Genre tes fringues, je sais pas.  
– Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !  
– Je dis juste que t’es plus un clochard du futur, maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être investir !  
– Hé ! Tu me traites pas de clochard du futur, okay !  
– Je te traites de ce que je veux tant que tu sentiras la sueur de couilles et la vieille bière ! Mais putain mais renifle-toi, tu veux sauver qui avec une puanteur pareille, tous les gens que t’approches ils tombent dans les pommes !  
– Ça te dérangeait pas quand c’était ta sueur de couilles que je sauvais de la Brigade Temporelle, je te signale !  
– Ouais ben maintenant ça me dérange !  
– Ben t’as qu’à pas me renifler !  
– Ouais mais maintenant j’ai envie de te renifler !

Tandis qu’ils s’énervaient de plus en plus fort, une jeune femme en pull rose passa devant eux d’un bon pas. Ils ne la remarquèrent même pas. 

– Excuse-moi si je suis pas un prince de conte de fées qui sent le bacon et l’eau de Cologne, je suis un guerrier, moi, j’ai autre chose à foutre que de me laver avec mes vêtements ou de me changer ! T’as vu le futur ?! Tu crois qu’on survit sans bactéries ?!  
– Déjà ça n’a aucun putain de sens, et en plus, justement, maintenant t’as un endroit pour te laver, te changer, te reposer, je sais pas, peut-être, peut-être ! Que tu pourrais en profiter !  
– Ah ouais, et c’est où cet endroit magique ?!  
– Ben chez moi !  
– Ahah, alors Môssieur Raph, tu proposes quoi, que je squatte chez toi en permanence, c’est ça ?! Que je vive chez toi, que… Qu’on fasse les courses ensemble, qu’on dorme ensemble dans le même… lit ?

Le visage et le ton de Renard perdirent de leur animosité au fur et à mesure qu’il réalisait ce qu’il était en train de dire. Il dévisagea Raph, qui avait l’air d’osciller entre l’embarras et la colère. 

– Tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi, Raph ?

Raph devint rouge et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il commença à marmonner en époussetant ses genoux pleins de feuilles mortes. 

– En même temps, t’es déjà là tout le temps, alors ce serait pratique, quoi.  
– T’es sérieux ?

Raph se releva sans le regarder. 

– Non mais c’est débile, en vrai c’est même pas une bonne idée, j’étais pas sérieux hein, ça marcherait pas… Il força un petit rire étranglé. Hein, ça marcherait pas ?

Renard répliqua du même ricanement forcé. 

– Nan, nan, c’est une idée de merde, t’imagines, on serait tout le temps ensemble, ce serait chiant…   
– Ouais, ce serait chiant…

La voix de Raph mourut et laissa toute la place aux bruits de la forêt. Renard s’éclaircit la gorge. 

– Hé pourquoi tu te lèves ? Elle va nous voir !  
– Non, mais, je pense pas qu’elle va venir. Je me caille le cul, ça fait une heure qu’on est là, on rentre. On trouvera un autre plan. Viens.

Il tendit la main au voyageur, qui la saisit pour se relever. 

– Hé, Raph…  
– Oui ?

Renard ouvrit la bouche. Il prit son souffle comme s’il allait parler, sans lâcher la main de Raph. Il finit par détourner le regard. 

– Quoi ? relança celui-ci.

Renard le tira vers lui et l’embrassa brièvement. 

– Faudrait qu’on aille dire à Henri qu’on rentre.  
– Ouais, Henri, bafouilla Raph.

Henri était couvert de cambouis. 

– Alors, vous l’avez eue ?

Son sourire joyeux s’interrompit lorsqu’il vit la mâchoire serrée de Renard et l’air piteux de Raph. 

– Y’a eu un problème ?  
– Ouais, elle est pas venue, commenta sobrement le visiteur.

Le regard d’Henri allait de son ami à Raph. 

– Ben, si ? Elle est passée il y a vingt minutes. J’ai tout bien démonté son autoradio comme on avait dit. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne l’avez pas vue passer ?  
– Non, on était juste à l’entrée du chemin mais on a rien vu, marmonna Raph.

Henri surprit le coup d’œil coupable qu’il adressa à Renard. 

– Oh, c’est pas vrai, me dites pas que vous avez profité de la beauté charmante de la nature pour batifoler au lieu de vous occuper de la mission ?  
– Mais non, Henri… soupira Renard. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.   
– Parce que je peux comprendre, étant moi-même un grand sensible quant aux choses de la nature, mais quand même, un peu de sérieux !  
– Nan Henri, c’est pas ça. On a dû la louper. On reviendra.  
– Et du coup, pour son autoradio… ?  
– Bah laisse, c’est déjà ça de fait…

–– 

Au milieu de la nuit, Raph fut tiré du sommeil par un courant d’air. Il sentit une forme froide se coller contre lui.

– C’est toi ? marmonna-t-il.  
– J’arrivais pas à dormir, chuchota Renard. Ça te dérange pas ?  
– Nnnh, répondit Raph en l’attirant dans ses bras.

Renard frissonna, le temps de s’habituer à la chaleur confortable de Raph. Celui-ci retombait tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque…

– Raph ?  
– Mmh ?  
– Tu veux vraiment que je vienne vivre avec toi tout le temps ?

Raph bougea, à la recherche d’une position plus confortable. Il se tourna vers Renard, et celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou. 

– J’dors pas bien quand t’es pas là, marmonna Raph dans les cheveux du visiteur.

Renard ne répondit pas. Il frotta sa tête contre le cou de Raph, comme un chat. Celui-ci émit un ricanement endormi. 

 

––

Raph émergea tard du lit. Henri et le visiteur discutaient en bougeant des figurines de tortues ninja sur une feuille. Raph se vautra lourdement sur le canapé, un bol de corn-flakes à la main. A côté de lui, Renard, penché en avant, bougea une figurine ; le col trop grand de son tee-shirt bâillait sur ses clavicules. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et Raph fut frappé par la grâce inhabituelle qui se dégageait de lui. Il oublia ses corn-flakes pour l’observer à loisir. Renard avait quelque chose de bizarrement net et… propre. Raph plissa les yeux, ignoré par le visiteur. Henri, en revanche, lui jetait des regards interrogatifs en coin. 

– Hé, mais… C’est mon tee-shirt, ça ? réalisa Raph.  
– Ouais. On pensait à un nouveau plan, avec Henri, du coup…  
– Tu m’as pris un tee-shirt ?  
– Oui, Raph, je t’ai pris un tee-shirt. Ça y est, t’es avec nous ? 

Renard claqua des doigts avec exaspération devant le visage de Raph.

– Ah donc, ça y est, je te propose de venir vivre ici et toi tu piques mes fringues, quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
– Bon, moi, je vais refaire du café, intervint Henri.

L’ancien micro-ondes de Raph le suivit en vibrant alors que le scientifique sortait de la pièce comme si la Brigade du Temps le poursuivait. 

– Mais c’est quoi le rapport, pourquoi tu m’agresses dès le matin ?  
– Je t’agresse pas, mais tu prends pas mes fringues, c’est tout, répliqua Raph en attaquant ses céréales.  
– Attends, faut savoir, je porte mes vêtements, t’es pas content, j’en mets des propres, t’es pas content sous prétexte que c’est pas les miens, faudrait apprendre à partager, peut-être !  
– C’est pas du partage si tu me demandes pas, c’est du vol !  
– Oh, tout de suite les grands mots ! J’vais pas m’habiller avec la blouse d’Henri, non ?!  
– Ne me mêlez pas à ça, merci ! dit la voix d’Henri depuis la cuisine.

Raph jeta un regard agacé à la porte de la cuisine. 

– Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Renard le suivit dans la chambre et Raph ferma la porte. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt.

– Ah ben fallait le dire si t’étais d’humeur à chafouiner ! s’exclama Renard avec du stupre dans la voix.  
– Nope. Je reprends mon tee-shirt.

Raph plia son tee-shirt. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les jambes du visiteur. 

– Hé, c’est mon jogging, ça ?  
– Ben ouais, je…  
– Nope !

Raph posa son tee-shirt sur son lit et entreprit de baisser le jogging déjà trop grand qui restait, par quelque insulte à la gravité, toujours sur les hanches de Renard. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. 

– T’en fais pas un peu trop ?!  
– C’est MES affaires. Tu vas te trouver TES affaires.  
– T’es vraiment, vraiment chiant.

Raph plia son jogging et sortit de la chambre sans regarder Renard.   
Ce dernier resta dans la chambre, cherchant du regard quelque chose à se mettre. 

Raph retrouva son bol de céréales sur la table basse. Henri, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, discutait avec le vicro-ondes, son micro-ondes volant.   
Henri et le vicro-ondes se turent lorsqu’il s’installa violemment dans le canapé. Il mâcha ses céréales avec agressivité. 

– Quoi ?! demanda-t-il à Henri.  
– Ah, rien du tout.  
– Non mais il est chiant aussi, tu lui donnes ça, il te prend ça, faut poser des limites, quand même. T’es pas d’accord ?  
– Je n’en pense rien, se défendit Henri.  
– J’ai pas non plus envie qu’il pourrisse mes fringues avec du sang ou du cambouis ou… n’importe lequel des trucs dégueu que vous avez dans le futur. On est d’accord que c’est dégueu, le futur ?!  
– Moi je dirais que quand on partage ses fluides avec quelqu’un, l’idée de propriété devient un peu superflue. Mais c’est ce que j’en dis.

Raph recracha de la bouillie de corn-flakes dans son bol. 

– On peut se mettre à bosser ? intervint une voix depuis la chambre.

Renard se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, vêtu d’une serviette de bain entourée autour de sa taille. 

– Au fait, Raph, je t’emprunte une serviette, j’espère que ça te dérange pas ? Je te la rendrai, t’inquiète pas, dit-il froidement à Raph, qui hocha muettement la tête.

Renard s’assit à nouveau à côté de lui sur le canapé. Raph le fixait. 

– Henri, on bosse ?  
– On bosse, acquiesça Henri en revenant s’asseoir près d’eux.  
– T’as pas remis tes fringues ? demanda Raph d’une voix qu’il voulait neutre, mais qui sortit minuscule et étranglée.  
– Non.  
– Pwerk… Hum, pourquoi ?  
– Parce que je les ai cramées, répondit Renard en faisant mine de se concentrer sur son plan.

Henri posa théâtralement sa tasse de café sur le vicro-ondes. Celui-ci sonna. 

– C’est vrai ?  
– Hm-hm. Du coup avec Henri on pensait aller faire un tour dans le futur voir comment notre mission s’est passée hier. On repassera sans doute par chez toi pour faire un point.  
– T’as cramé tes fringues ?!

Renard l’ignora, occupé à dessiner un arbre. 

– Henri, tu peux nous laisser, steuplé ?

Henri eut une moue de réflexion et se leva. Il siffla le vicro-ondes, qui le suivit sagement. Ils entendirent le bruit du transfert temporel dans le couloir. 

– Qu’est-ce que t’as, encore ? soupira Renard, qui essayait de son mieux d’avoir l’air détaché et ennuyé.

Raph le renversa sur le canapé, l’embrassant profusément. 

– Raph ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!  
– J’suis désolé. J’suis un sale con. T’as qu’à porter tous mes t-shirts si tu veux.  
– J’te comprends pas, là.

Renard acceptait raidement les preuves d’affections de Raph, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Raph l’attira dans un baiser vif. 

– Ça veut dire que t’es plus en colère contre moi ?

Raph hocha la tête et lui arracha sa serviette de bain avec l’aisance d’un torrero. Il s’interrompit juste pour demander, les yeux dans ceux de Renard et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres : 

– Tu veux qu’on partage nos vêtements ?

Renard gloussa et embrassa Raph en hochant la tête.


End file.
